Bells
by 0Enidan0
Summary: A short interlude between Unohana and Kenpachi and what initially catches his attention about her. Libélulaverse.


_Author's Note_ : This is an extended scene from one of the future chapters in "Libélula." Not too many spoilers here other than you discover that more characters get introduced at some point. Originally, I was going to include this story as part of "Libélula," but it just didn't fit. You can expect updates to Libélula really soon. As soon as I can find a beta for it to look it over, it will be posted. By the way, just for the record, I want to say that I shipped KenUno when it was crack. Actually, it probably still is crack. There is something about the scariest captain and the toughest captain as a pairing that melts my heart. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. If it feels like there is enough interest in this, I might turn it into something more.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi grunted and rolled his eyes as Yachiru jumped off his back. He ran over to the First Squad edifices, towards the usual spot the captains met for their meetings. He slowed down as he approached the door. Some of the other captains filed in after Kenpachi, chattering and complaining about the late hour of the meeting.

Kenpachi heard a soft yawn from behind him, accompanied by a sweet voice and soft giggle soon after.

"Zaraki-taichou, it appears as though Kusajishi-fukutaichou has gotten into your hair again," Unohana Retsu gave him a tired smile as she pointed towards the missing bell on his head. There were blood stains on her white cloak. Things around the Fourth Squad had been rather hectic lately, as there had been a new training program implemented by the Second Squad. Soul Society's police force had recently undergone a revamping, particularly because of Aizen, and as everyone knew, revamping always meant rigorous training and fresh wounds.

As the air swiveled towards Kenpachi when Unohana passed him, a familiar scent reached his nostrils. He could not immediately place it, but it was not unpleasant. He usually did not pay much attention to anything when it did not involve blood, but this smell was different in that it reminded him of blood. He turned and followed the scent. It took him several moments before he realized what it was. He looked over at her curiously.

Her healing ointments.

Highly effective and skillfully crafted to repair even the most dangerous wounds, he was not unfamiliar with their scents. How many times had it been used on him? Too many to count. It was not unexpected that this smell should catch his attention so, but in observing her again, he noticed that there was something different about her today. He furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes before his thoughts were interrupted by the Captain Commander.

All the captains stepped into their places as the First Squad captain's old voice boomed, "We've had a breakthrough development from the Twelfth Squad, and that is why I have called you all here."

Zaraki listened throughout the lecture about the new project Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working on. Kenpachi did not contribute much to the meeting, as politics was not one of his interests, though this meeting indicated that there might be another opportunity for a fight. Excited at the chance to stick his sword into someone, he completely forgot all about the healing ointments until the very end of the meeting, before everyone was dismissed.

"I will instruct my division to prepare as you have commanded, Yamamoto-taichou," Unohana replied.

Kenpachi turned his attention to Unohana, finally recognizing what had changed. _Her hair's not in that weird braid. Keh!_ It rested in rich waves along her back. Her hair looked quite long this way. _Now that I think about it, maybe I should change my hair. The bells are useless these days. I've been stuck in these boring meetings in Seireitei all day long since the Winter War. There ain't no one around to fight!_

Distractedly, he continued to stare at the Fourth Squad captain, imagining how he might style his hair differently to add some much-needed spice in his life.

As Unohana continued to speak, addressing in detail how her squad was to handle the preparations, she glanced over to Zaraki, meeting his gaze. Her eyes blinked a little before she quickly looked back over at the Captain Commander. Zaraki, embarrassed, immediately shifted his eyes towards the floor.

Itching to get out of the meeting, Kenpachi ignored her until it ended. Not only was he annoyed at being caught staring at Retsu, he was bored out of his mind at the logistics discussed at the meeting. As soon as it was over, he was the first to rush out, but not before knocking down Soi Fon.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, _baka!_ " she yelled, squinting her eyes angrily.

"Out of my way!" Zaraki huffed as he hurried out back to his quarters.

Unbeknownst to Kenpachi, running into Soi Fon had loosened another bell Yachiru had been playing with earlier. It fell to the ground, unnoticed by everyone except Retsu.


End file.
